BBRae Week Collection 2015 - ShadowJack12345
by shadowjack12345
Summary: It's in the title! It's started again on tumblr, check the tag!
1. 1 - Midnight

**BBRae Week 2015 1 - Midnight**

**Just a little one, as I'm short on time.**

The clock approached midnight, counted down by an enthusiastic green teenager.

"...Four... Three... Two... One! Woohoo!" he cheered. Cyborg gave him a friendly slap on the back.

"Happy birthday, little dude!" he said. The other Titans extended their own congratulations with varying enthusiasm.

"Thanks, guys. 18 at last! Y'know... that's the age of consent... Rae-Rae," he said, waggling his eyebrows preposterously at the stoic demoness. She stared back at him evenly.

"Hmmm... I always thought you were the type to wait for marriage," she drawled. He paused for a moment before grinning again.

"Well, I'm old enough for that too! Wanna get married?" he said. He actually managed to leave Raven speechless for a moment. But only a moment. She rolled her eyes and moved to get herself a piece of birthday cake.

"Idiot," she grumbled.

...

The clock approached midnight...

"...Four... Three... Two... One! Woohoo!" Beast Boy was 21 years of age.

"Alright, green machine! Time to get you your first beer," Cyborg cried, rifling through the fridge. Robin had always been strict on drinking and Beast Boy was taking full advantage. Speaking of which...

"Rae, just so you know, I forgive you in advance," he said.

"(Sigh)... Forgive me for what?" she asked regretfully. He held his hand over his heart and looked away melodramatically.

"For taking advantage of me in my drunken stupor... I know you just can't help yourself around me," he said, biting his lip and wiping away a non-existent tear. Raven flicked his ear, eliciting a satisfying yelp before rolling her eyes and leaving the room: she had no interest in drinking or watching others drink,

"Idiot," she grumbled.

...

The clock approached midnight...

"...Four... Three... Two... One! Woohoo!" The childish celebration sounded strange coming from the lined mouth of an elderly green man. "Happy 50th anniversary, Rae-Rae." A wistful smile appeared on the face of his wife, lined with age.

"You haven't called me that in years," she whispered. Her husband stared for a moment. Her hair was barely lilac, the vivid violet colour washed out by time. Her skin was wrinkled and creased and pale... but when she smiled like that, he fell in love all over again.

"What can I say," he said, straightening an imaginary tie. "I feel young again, like a spry 65 year-old." Raven's smile grew broader as she watched him, still hale and fit, though his back was a little more bent than in the past. He sat next to her, running the back of his hand across her cheek. She gladly accepted the contact. Her eyes flew open when she sensed something unexpected in her green old man. _Lust_. She laughed incredulously.

"You dirty old man!" she laughed. He joined her, shrugging his shoulders.

"You're hot, Rae-Rae," he insisted, both of them laughing again. "What stopped us getting married for so long?" he wondered out loud.

"My better judgement," Raven answered with a spark of her still-legendary sarcasm.

"Hey!" he chuckled. It was Raven's turn to shrug.

"It took a lot for me to look past it," she said.

"Past what?" he asked. She grinned.

"You being an idiot."

**Utter nonsense but the best I got for this prompt. Peace!**

**-Jack**


	2. 2 - Second Kiss

**BBRae Week 2015 2 - Second Kiss**

He found her on the roof. Not that he would admit he had even been looking for her, mind you. He had just been wandering the Tower for an hour and just chanced to bump into his teammate who also happened to be the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She sat, in civilian clothing (grey jeans and a black turtleneck) with her feet dangling over the edge and seemingly staring into space. She had, of course, been out with the goth guy tonight. Beast Boy never remembered his right name and had quickly given up trying. Just labeling him "Goth" made it easier to dislike him. A real name might have made him a real person in Beast Boy's mind. Tired of thinking of the man he secretly regarded as his competition at best and mortal enemy at worst, Beast Boy slowly walked to the edge of the roof and plopped down next to Raven, elbows on his knees. He stared at the city, much as she did, not saying a word. He had learned that she would talk on her own terms and at her own pleasure, instinctively resisting when questioned, even by her friends. She glanced at him for a moment.

"We broke up tonight," she said, finally. Beast Boy showed heroic restraint and remained still.

"What happened?" he asked, gambling that she would answer now that she had initiated conversation.

"We kissed... for the first time," she replied. Beast Boy regretted asking. He studied her for a few moments. To most people, Raven would have appeared calm and collected, utterly rational. To those with experience of Raven's subtlety, like Beast Boy, she was truly miserable. The way her shoulders sat slightly lower than usual. The almost imperceptible tremor in her voice. Her eyes... her eyes always gave it away. He bit his lip to quiet himself, unsure if he would burst into sympathetic tears or into a furious tirade ending in vengeance against "Goth". His brain picked apart her words, realising that her first kiss with Goth would likely be...

"Your first kiss?" he whispered. She nodded. "Why does that make you so sad?" he asked desperately. It didn't occur to him that he was potentially aiding his enemy, he just wanted her to _stop hurting_. She flashed him a curious smile, concerned yet thrilled that he could read her so well.

"When we started dating, I made a conscious effort to control my empathy. It seemed unfair, somehow. Anyway when we... made contact, it all came flooding in. Everything he felt," she explained, trailing off. He shuffled an inch closer.

"And?" he prompted gently. She faced him.

"He doesn't love me," she confessed, even-tempered to most, practically wailing in sorrow to Beast Boy. "I'm not sure he can love anyone."

"Oh, Raven..." he muttered, distraught.

"I know it's silly but I can't stop thinking about it: giving my first kiss to someone who is incapable of appreciating it..." She turned to watch the city again and the pair fell silent for several minuted. Resolved to help, Beast Boy spoke, more than a little nervous.

"Y'know, it's not such a big deal. First kisses? Meh. Now second kisses, they're the ones you remember," he said. Raven turned and regarded him curiously.

"Second kisses?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah! The first one is kinda like an experiment, right? You're just working out how to do it and you wanna see what it's like and stuff. Now the _second_ one... you're less about what and more about _who._ So you see, you save the second one for someone who really deserves it, which makes it at least a billion times better than the first!" He was waving his arms now, warming to his speech. Raven listened, a small but growing smile on her lips. She knew he was essentially talking nonsense to make her feel better. And that knowledge did just that: make her feel better. Goth was in the past and, though the memory would hurt for some time, she knew her friends would soothe her pain. Especially the green one. She found her heart swelling with feelings for the boy and reached out to him, halting his monologue.

"Someone who deserves it? Right now I can only think of one person," she said, planting a gentle kiss on the changeling's cheek. Her eyes snapped wide open and so did his, hers with astonishment and his with realisation: she had made contact. She knew what he felt. He stammered uselessly.

"Rae! I-I-I-I-I-I-"

"You love me..." she breathed. He gave up speaking and nodded, face flushed. She stared back. She had believed, at various times, that she had developed a crush on the green teen but had always kept it to herself, unsure of even her own feelings. She knew now that the connection between herself and Goth had been a pale imitation of a true relationship. Through the lens of Beast Boy's emotions, she saw her own feelings clearly. Without another word she lunged forward and pressed her lips to his, her hands on his shoulders. She pulled back, pink in the face, and watched him. He shook his head.

"Wow... I totally undersold first kisses," he said. Raven cocked an eyebrow.

"Your first?" she asked. With a hint of embarrassment Raven didn't fully understand, Beast Boy nodded. "You know, I have it on good authority that second kisses are even better, though they should only be shared with someone wh- mph!" Raven's words were lost , intercepted by the lips of Beast Boy capturing her own.

**Ha ha! Finished writing with three minutes to spare!**

**-Jack**


	3. 3 - Dreaming

**BBRae Week 2015 3 - Dreaming**

In all things, Raven was the epitome of restraint. She controlled her emotions and reactions to every conceivable situation and thus controlled her astounding powers. She was able to express herself, of course, but repressed more passionate feelings almost automatically at this point. Anger? She certainly expressed it but easily suppressed any potentially damaging consequences... usually. Laughter? Rarely heard from the sorceress, and not just because Beast Boy wasn't funny. Love? Well... after the disaster of Malchior, she didn't dare meddle with that one at all. In the real, waking world, that is. In her dreams, she did whatever she pleased. She had learned the skill of lucid dreaming and had finally wrested control of them from her traumatised subconscious and demonic blood. While dreaming, Raven could laugh, cry, shout and play.

In the real world, she was in love. In her dreams, she was _loved_. By Beast Boy.

When it first began, even she found it perculiar that he would be her choice. They often clashed, even as she subdued her own personality through sheer force of will. He was the one who caused the most lapses in her control. On reflection, that should have been a hint that there was something special about him. Something she admired and would later grow to love. She wondered occasionally about her choice to dream about him. Was it right to deliberately dream of him in such a way? Did it make a difference that it was her only chance to feel such things? Would the real Beast Boy balk and recoil if he found out? In the end, the temptation was always too great, and she would dream of green hands in hers, green lips on her own. She walked to the common room, lost in her thoughts. The door opened, revealing Beast Boy and Cyborg. The changeling was modelling his new costume, short-sleeved and red and white. Cyborg laughed as the green teen flexed in front of a large mirror.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Beast Boy yelled.

"You, Mr Universe," Cyborg replied, bursting into fresh laughter. Beast Boy turned back to the mirror.

"Pff! Laugh all you want, dude. I'll have you know the chicks love to look at the Beast Man!" he said, catching Raven's reflection in the mirror. "Right, Rae-Rae?" Raven raised a critical brow, ruthlessly forcing her face to remain its usual grey. Beast Boy waggled his eyebrows and continued to pose.

"Hmph. In your dreams..." she eventually replied. To her surprise, Beast Boy didn't pout, didn't complain, didn't whine... he blushed. _Incandescently_. Raven had, it seemed, hit the proverbial nail on the head. She pretended not to notice and made her way past a hysterical Cyborg to the kitchen.

Perhaps her dreams weren't so impossible after all.

**I'm leaving this stuff far too late lol.**

**-Jack**


	4. 4 - Protection

**BBRae Week 2015 4 - Protection**

It had all stated without anyone really taking notice. Beast Boy had once again thanked Raven for shielding him from harm and, caught up in the battle, Raven had distractedly acknowledged him. Only a few weeks later, in another fight, did Beast Boy notice her magic seeming to follow him around. She wasn't even looking at him! Everywhere he went, little screens of black energy popped up to protect him. It was impressive but, when he thanked her, she furrowed her brow and nodded uncertainly. The next week, even Beast Boy had realised something else was going on.

"I'm tellin' you, dude! Raven's, like, stalking me or something!" Beast Boy wailed. The unfortunate recipient of his rant was his best friend, Cyborg, who did not seem convinced.

"I just don't see it, man. She ain't even here, how is that stalking you?" he asked. Beast Boy set his jaw and walked out the door. A minute later he returned, carrying what appeared to be a pillow from his room. He offered it to Cyborg.

"What am I supposed to do with this, take a nap?" he joked. Beast Boy grumbled under his breath.

"Hit me. Hit me with the pillow," he challenged. Cyborg's eyes lit up (one of them literally) at being offered a free shot like this. His eyes narrowed at the changeling: this reeked of prank.

"You sure you aren't setting me up, B?" he accused. Beast Boy groaned and thrust the pillow into Cyborg's hands.

"Just take a swing!" he commanded. Cyborg shrugged and stood to do just that. He took a swipe. To his amazement, a sheet of black power flashed into life to defend Beast Boy, fizzling away a moment later. Cyborg, not quite believing his eyes, raised the pillow for another attempt. The pillow popped in his hand, startling the hero, knocking him on his butt and showering him with stuffing.

"What the heck was that?!" he cried.

"That was Raven, dude! And it's getting worse. Before, she just stopped me getting hurt but just yesterday, I got a papercut on the new GameFame magazine and all of a sudden it gets shredded into a million pieces. I didn't even get to read it!" Beast Boy complained.

"What does Raven have to say about it?" Cyborg asked, getting to his feet and brushing the remains of the pillow from his shoulders.

"I... I haven't really talked to her about it," Beast Boy admitted.

"Well. I think you're gonna have to, green man," Cyborg said. Beast Boy's shoulders sagged and his ears drooped.

"I know... I am not looking forward to this," he grumbled, trudging toward the door.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Raven cracked one eye open at the sound of someone knocking. Her senses told her it was Beast Boy... and also that he was a little green ball of frustration at the moment. She ended her meditation, floated down to the floor and moved to answer. She opened the door.

"Ye-"

"Raven, I really appreciate all the protection but I need you to stop it," he blurted. Raven took a moment to follow what he said.

"You want me to stop shielding you in battle?" she asked warily.

"Yes! No. Look, battle is fine, but the stuff outside of mission, around the tower... I can't take it any more!" he whined. Raven stared back, utterly confused.

"Beast Boy... what on Earth are you talking about?"

Beast Boy took a few minuted and recited a list of occasions where Raven's magic had interfered with his daily life, including his magazine and the exploding pillow. Raven looked a little perturbed. She wordlessly turned to her chest of drawers.

"What are you looking for, Rae?" Beast Boy asked.

"Answers," Raven replied, holding up her mirror. She stared at for a minute and the, with wide eyes, she stared at Beast Boy.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"They... they won't let me in," she said.

"Can they do that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Apparently... but they say I can get in if..."

"If what, Raven?"

"If I bring you with me."

Minutes later, the pair of heroes stood in a lilac field, accompanied by a giggling copy of Raven wearing a pink cloak. In due time, other emotions and aspects arrived. Just as Raven opend her mouth to ask what was going on, one of them strode forward. She wore a light purple cloak.

"Finally," she said. "I'm so glad you're here." She took Beast Boy's hand and clasped them in her own, staring at him with shimmering eyes. Raven was struck dumb. Beast Boy stammered for a few moments before he could speak.

"Um... Uh... you're the one who's been looking out for me?" he asked. The clone nodded.

"I am. I'm sorry if I went overboard, though," she muttered.

"Uh... sure. But why? Why do it at all?" he asked. She smiled at him.

"I am Affection. It's in my nature to protect those I love."

All were silent. Raven practically frothed at the mouth. Beast Boy spoke up.

"You mean all of us, right? Your friends?" he said. Affection placed her hands on his cheeks, drew him close and kissed him. Raven felt faint. Affection released the catatonic changeling.

"No," she said. "I don't."

"Oh," Beast Boy squeaked, unsure what else he could say.

"I tried telling her how I felt. How _she_ felt," she said, indicating Raven. "She ignored me. So now I'm telling you."

"How... _how dare you?!_" Raven hissed, shaking with rage.

"I had to, Raven. You can suppress your feelings all you like but you must never deny them. You remember what happened when you denied a little fear over a movie. Can you imagine what would happen to the Tower if you denied something so powerful as love?" Raven looked away, admitting her point but refusing to acknowledge it. "As I thought. And speaking of the Tower..."

As Affection spoke, the two Titans found themselves back in Raven's room. Raven herself stared at the floor, afraid of what she might see in Beast Boy's eyes.

"I think... I think I'd better go," he mumbled. Raven nodded without looking up. She squeezed her eyes shut when she heard her door open. "If it's okay... could I come back later? Maybe we could hang out or something," he suggested. Raven slowly raised her gaze to meet his. He wasn't sure of what he was doing, that was evident.

"That sounds nice," she whispered. He smiled, like the Sun rising, and Raven was filled with relief.

"See you later, Rae!" he cried, running down the corridor. Raven felt her knees shiver and sat down on her bed. Quiet laughter bubbled up form deep within her.

Raven smiled.

**I wasn't quite sure how to end this one. Could you tell?**

**-Jack**


	5. 5 - Firsts

**BBRae Week 2015 5 - Firsts**

Today was the day, Beast Boy and Raven's first Anniversary as a couple. Raven wasn't especially bothered about celebrating the fact, though she was pleasantly surprised they had lasted this long. She was a little unnerved when Cyborg presented the couple with a gift to mark the occasion. Even Beast Boy thought it was a little bit weird. It was large but flat, a solid rectangle. Beast Boy tore away the paper, stared for a moment, and laughed heartily. It was a collage of images with one word at the top: firsts. There was a photo of the pair at a restaurant titled 'First Date' with an accompanying image of Beast Boy noticing Cyborg taking pictures and yelling at him. Another image showed the pair on the roof, sharing a kiss. According to the title it was, in fact, their first kiss and was also accompanied by another image of the pair having noticed Cyborg's presence: Beast Boy was livid and Raven had been captured mid-eye-roll. There was a picture of a nervous changeling handing a neutral sorceress a heart-shaped card titled 'First Valentines'. Naturally, there was an attached image of a green bear pursuing the photographer. Another photo had a blushing changeling accepting a small, gaily wrapped package from Raven. 'First Christmas'. The image next to it had the pair merely glaring at the camera.

"Ha! I guess it was worth putting up with our own papparazzo!" Beast Boy said. Raven eyed the images fondly but spoke with a sly smirk.

"More like a stalker," she said. Cyborg laughed sheepishly. Starfire swooped in to 'ooh' and 'aah' at the collection. Robin remained in the kitchen, smiling over his coffee cup.

"How come there's space at the bottom?" Beast Boy asked. Cyborg laughed again, more surely.

"The next 'first time' between you two is _not_ something I wanna see. You can take that picture yourselves if you want one so bad," he said, laughing again afterward, especially as Beast Boy flushed and fumed at him. Even Raven, still composed as she sipped her tea, had gone red in the face. Beast Boy stammered as Cyborg stood to leave.

"D-_DUDE_!"

**Meh, just a little thing, best I had for this prompt.**

**-Jack**


	6. 6 - Crush

**BBRae Weekend 2015 6 - Crush**

**Fair warning: this one will be slightly naughtier than the others. Only slightly.**

Raven had found Beast Boy. Not that she'd been looking for him in the first place. In fact, she had been happily going about her day, no villains to interrupt her quiet time and no friends to do it either. That is to say, her friends had left her alone today, busy with their own hobbies during their unlooked-for day of rest. Anyway, Raven had eventually been forced to leave her spot on the gloriously comfortable couch by... the needs of the body.

She had to pee.

So, content and relaxed, she marched into the bathroom nearest the common room. The door swept open under its own power and Raven stepped inside.

"Oh... hello, Beast Boy," she had said. It was an impressively calm reaction, considering the young green man was standing there wearing nary a stitch of clothing. He was too startled to move immediately and Raven's brain had stalled. She could see everything. _Everything_. Finally, time resumed.

"R-_Raven!_" Beast Boy shrieked, grabbing a towel. Raven turned around, covering her flushing face with her hands.

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy! I didn't think anyone was in here," she explained, already leaving the room and making sure the door was shut before opening her eyes. She breathed in relief when she heard the tell-tale click of Beast Boy locking the door, something he had plainly neglected to do earlier. Some time later, Raven having gone to use the bathroom in her own room, the sorceress had returned to her book in the common room. She was glad no-one else was in there for the moment - she was bizarrely afraid they would somehow see her embarrassment in the air around her. Speaking of embarrassment...

"Um... Raven?" Beast Boy. Raven subtly turned her head a little so she couldn't see him. He stepped around to the front of the couch and sat down nearby, but out of reach.

"Beast Boy," she acknowledged.

"I'm uh... I'm sorry about earlier. I guess I forgot to lock the door," he said, stating the glaringly obvious.

"I guess so," Raven answered. Beast Boy forced a nervous laugh.

"Yeah... listen, you aren't gonna, like, tell anyone are you? If Cy found out you saw me naked-"

"_Stop_... right there, Beast Boy. If you keep up that line of conversation I'm liable to stuff my fingers in my ears and hum until you leave. I won't talk about it. I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to hear about it. I don't want to _think_ about it." Assured by her words, Beast Boy sighed and grinned.

"Cool. Thanks, Rae. I'll see you later or something," he said, already on his way out of the room. Raven watched him go. Very closely. Alone now, she was forced to deal with her disobedient thoughts. Several of them involved a nude changeling. She was only human, after all. Well, not _only_ human, but you get the idea. She knew several people she objectively understood to be physically attractive. Robin and Starfire came to mind. She had even had the odd flush of adolescent attraction in her teenage years: Aqualad looked really good in spandex. She hadn't given Beast Boy a second look in that way. Hadn't given anyone a second look in that way, even as they reached adulthood. But now, she had to admit... the boy was hot. She filed the thought away and returned to her book, thinking the matter resolved.

Days later, she admitted her error. She daydreamed (something she never usually liked to do) about lithe muscles shifting beneath delicious green skin. She was dismayed how often her mind recalled the sight of him. His chest, his stomach, his legs, his arms... and the rest. Sipping her tea at the table, Raven momentarily flushed bright red. It was so quick, the other Titans at the table didn't even notice.

"Mornin', dudes!" Beast Boy said in greeting, always the last one to the breakfast table. Raven eyed his messy hair with interest and found herself gripped with the desire to play with it. When he got his cereal, he plopped into an empty seat next to Cyborg and Raven found herself alarmingly disappointed he hadn't sat next to her. That night, after a day of unwilling observation of the changeling, Raven dreamed of him again. This time, she had approached him and asked if there was room for two in the shower. The rest of the dream was, no pun intended, _steamy_. Raven woke and glared at the ceiling. This could not be allowed to continue... the encounter in the bathroom had knocked their relationship out of balance, somehow. Now she was growing more and more interested in every detail about him and it was driving her to distraction. She needed to right things somehow. Needed to restore the balance. The solution came to her in what she would later call a 'moment of madness'. She wasn't wrong.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Beast Boy's ears pricked at the sound. He got to his feet and shuffled over to his door, idly glancing at his clock: 23:15. Who would visit him at this hour?

"Raven?" he said. Indeed, it was Raven and, without waiting, she pushed past him into his room.

"Shut the door," she said.

"Wha-"

"_Shut. The. Door._" This time her command was obeyed.

"What's going on, Rae?" he asked, at a loss. Raven paced the floor.

"I need you to let me speak for a minute. No interruptions, okay?" He nodded his agreement. "Okay. Ever since I saw you in the bathroom, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. I keep seeing it in my head. I've been dreaming about it. About you. I've been watching you, watching you move, watching you play, watching you fight. You're in my head... and it isn't fair. So I'm going to fix it." Dumbfounded by her admission, it took Beast Boy a few moments to register that Raven had removed her cloak and was now fiddling with the zipper at the back of her leotard. He spluttered incoherently for several moments, his eyes wide and manic.

"Raven, stop!" he managed eventually.

"No," she grumbled, still fiddling with her uniform. "I have to fix it. Have to restore balance."

"What are you talking about, Rae?" he asked desperately. Raven gave up on the zipper for a moment to face him, stepping toward him angrily.

"Our whole relationship has been changed by this! I'm... I'm at a disadvantage, somehow. I saw you and... and now I can't look away. If you see me, you'll know what it's like. We'll be on the same footing again." Her hands moved back to her collar but were caught and held by Beast Boy's. They were warm.

"Okay, no. This can't be you. I'm guessing one of those Ravens in your head is messing with you. Think, Raven: you were about to strip naked in my room, in front of me. On purpose!" he said. Raven blinked once, twice... then her cheeks turned bright pink.

"Oh Azar... I'm sorry. I feel so _humiliated_!" she said.

"What is it you were trying to do?" he asked. She didn't extract her hands but couldn't look at him.

"The idea was for you to see me n-... with no clothes on. Then you'd be stuck thinking about me and we'd be even. Oh, I am going to tear Nevermore _apart_!" she hissed.

"You wanted to get me to crush on you like you're crushing on me?" he tried. Raven blinked again, now looking at him once more.

"A crush? I have a crush on you?" she mumbled. Beast Boy nodded.

"That's kinda what it sounds like. I mighta thought your lust-Raven or whatever you have in there was playing up but that wouldn't explain why you watch me doing other stuff, like playing games. Right?" he explained. Raven sat on his bed, pulling her hands away from him and burying her face in them.

"I have a crush on you. Awesome," she groaned. Beast Boy actually chuckled at hearing Raven say 'awesome' like that. He sat next to her, deciding there was something she deserved to know. A secret she had earned.

"Don't worry, Rae. Your crazy get naked plan wouldn't have made the difference you wanted it too," he admitted. Raven moved a finger so one eye could watch him.

"No?" she asked, a little dismayed he was so certain he wouldn't be enamored by the sight of her as she had been by the sight of him.

"No," he confirmed. He took a deep breath. "Because I already can't stop thinking about you."

"..."

"..."

"Oh..."

**Where it goes from there, I leave to you ^_^**

**-Jack**


	7. 7 - Realisation

**BBRae Week 2014 7 - Realisation**

**Seeing as I've written several 'realisation' moments this week, I'm keeping this one short and sweet and easy.**

It started in small ways. The other Titans noticed the fights growing fewer in number as time went by. Not that they didn't fight, you understand, they just learned to accept things about the other: Beast Boy learned to leave Raven to her books and she learned the value of a video game to him. With that acceptance came an unexpected level of comfort with the other. Raven often found herself leaning against the changeling while he played and she read. It was a nice way to share time with a friend without interrupting their chosen activities.

When social events came around, Beast Boy would escort Raven simply because she was utterly comfortable around him, not shrinking away from his touch. She was probably close enough to Robin or Cyborg but they tended to want to bring dates of their own. The girls Beast Boy dated weren't really interested in such events, same as him. But he tolerated them for his friend. His first post-Terra breakup was quiet: he returned to the Tower one night and didn't speak a word until the following day. He simply plugged in his console and played until his eyes began to close. Raven knew, though: she could sense the conflict in him. She waited weeks before confessing she thought it was for the best anyway - the girl simply wasn't good enough for her friend. There were a few other girls, some more serious, some less so. Raven was always there when it ended, reading next to a silent changeling. He often tried to articulate his gratitude but always failed.

Finally, Raven made a romantic venture of her own and he ended up with a chance to return the favour. She was holed up in her room, not particularly interested in seeing the others, especially the perpetually jubilant Starfire: her joy would cast Raven's dismay into painful contrast. She didn't speak when the door opened. She didn't speak when he walked in and shut the door behind him. She didn't speak when he sat on the bed and started reading the comics he had brought with him. The only communication was when he offered her one of the cookies he had with him: she accepted with a small, sad smile. After that they grew even closer, usually in each other's company even when they didn't verbally acknowledge it.

Weeks later, Raven walked into the common room after her meditation, looking forward to seeing her friends. She saw Robin, Starfire and Cyborg sat at the table while Beast Boy sat on the couch with the remote, looking curiously at an item on the news. Raven glanced at it: it was standard celebrity gossip tripe... except it wasn't standard at all. It was about _them_. Specifically, Beast Boy and herself. It was a picture from one of the all-too-numerous (for Raven) events they had attended. Raven didn't know which, they blurred into an interminable whole in her memory. Still, there they were, all dressed up. The article seemed to be suggesting they were a couple. Preposterous, Raven thought. They had heard the line before. Still, something was clearly buggin Beast Boy about it. She approached the couch and laid a hand in his shoulder. He didn't flinch. He always knew she was there somehow. He turned and contemplated her with the same expression, clearly trying to put something together in his head. Finally, he turned and spoke.

"Raven? Are we in love?" he asked, plainly. Raven goggled for a moment, already preparing to deny such nonsense. But her brain took over and started linking the pieces together.

"You know what? I think we are," she answered. He grinned at her. She smiled back.

"Heh... who knew?" he laughed. The other three Titans left their seats and managed to shout in unison:

"WE DID!"

**And there you have it, another BBRae Week completed. Have a good'un, shadowgawkers.**

**-Jack**


End file.
